percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fallen Ones: Chapter 11
Josh's P.O.V I got to admit those two girls were annoying, but they are goddesses, so they are definitely more powerful than me. They both didn't have any weapons, but I have to admit they were fast, very fast. Faster than I thought. But what they didn't know is that's just a portion of my speed. So, we arrived at my house, and my mother, Isa McLean welcomed me. "Hey son!" Then she looked at the two girls. "Josh, who is this?" I gritted my teeth, but I managed to calm down and say, "This is Chazona and Kailon." I introduced them with a smile. They both looked surprised. They were probably thinking, ''why is this Josh guy still keep his cool after his humiliation? '' "Oh, Chazona and Kailon! Welcome!" My mom said, and she turned towards me. "Hi Josh, your father Hyperion is waiting for you in Mt Tamalpalis, he said that he wants you to go there as soon as possible. And he told me that a new friend is going with you, she's a titan, that's what he told me." "A titan?" I gasped. "You mean, another titan?" "Yes, she's a titanness of invincibility. Don't mistaken that for Leto, the titanness of invisibility, her name is Lucy. And don't worry about the Titan's Curse, looks like Ouranus can support it's own weight now. And by the way, she's a titanness daughter of Oceanus and Phoebe." Now that really made me sigh. I was relieved that the Titan's curse had been lifted right now. "Oh, and one more thing..." My mom said and she gestured me to come forward. I did so and she told me something, close and personal. "Josh, I wanted to tell you that your great grandfather is the son of Hypnos." Now she told me. That's why I could put myself in a very deep sleep in the demigod vs demititan war. My fellow demititans from the demigod vs demititan war told me that I was asleep for around 2-3 years, I went with Kailon and Chazona outside my house, and we walked towards the woods. We're walking towards the woods with super speed. They kept teasing me of how short I am and how slow I am. "Hey shorty! why are you so slow? Is it because you're too scrawny too follow?" Chazona kept teasing me. "Look, please stop teasing me, alright? I've had enough." I told them. Chazona impersonated me, she didn't know how I felt. They laughed as Chazona summon another concentrated rain that only poured on me. My clothes are drenched again, and they both laughed. I gave them a disdainful look and as they laugh harder, my body began to glow so bright that they both covered their eyes. And once my body returned to normal, my clothes had dried off. "Josh! Why did you do that?" Chazona asked. "To dry my clothes off..." I said casually. Chazona seemed to understand, and we kept walking. Now going on a quest with 2 goddesses could be easy. They would wipe monsters easily. Just then, I heard a yell from the distance. "Josh!" I turned around, and I found my mom sprinting towards me. "Josh," She panted, out of breath. "I'm just here to tell you... that the titan's..... curse was not..... exactly lifted." "What do you mean by not exactly lifted?" "I mean, the sky could support its own weight, but it will be always moving for now, not only on Mount Tam. So you better be careful. Some demigods have been killed by the crushing weight of the sky due to the sky always moving." Then she looked at the sky and gasped. "Like that..." I looked at where she's looking. The cold heavy clouds are moving, and no one is holding it. I guess it's going to be safe for now, but it won't support it's own weight for long. Just then, I saw a silver arrow coming from the woods, I and the 2 goddesses dodged the arrows flawlessly as more come from the woods. They seem to shoot at the monster behind us, and when I take a look, I only saw one figure. The girl I'm seeing is Luna Silver, one of my friends. "Hey guys, Just going to give you heads up that the sky is heading this way." "Luna, how did you get here?" I asked. "I was hunting alone in the woods, and when I saw the monsters behind you guys, I immediately shot them. Category:The Fallen Ones Category:Chapter Page